Her Father's Daughter
by iceprincess96
Summary: WE ALL KNOW the story of Frozen. ...Well, we all think we do. But in reality, you've only heard part of it. Only one side. Care to learn the rest? Frozen Family- Rise of the GuardiansXFrozenXTangled. If you do not like Frozen Family, then don't read.
1. Elsa

**Hey Everyone! Been a few weeks... **

**Brand new story, so welcome to all readers new and old! **

**Since the moment _Frozen _came out I knew I wanted to write a story like this. IT IS CANON TO THE MOVIE. It just makes so much sense when you read it and see... So enjoy this twist on the tale all of you know oh so well...**

**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE STORY: ALL CHARACTERS FOUND IN THIS FANFICTION BELONG TO DREAMWORKS AND/OR DISNEY. **

**Coverart belongs to milady666 on D****eviantArt. Go check her out! **

**So, now that that's out of the way... Read, Relax, and Review! **

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

He waited nervously in the hallway outside her room. All was quiet now- a drastic change from what he had had to listen to in agony for what felt like an eternity.

He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, beginning to pace the empty hall. His fingers drummed against the walls absentmindedly, leaving spiraling trails of frost behind. He couldn't sit still, but... but he had to at the same time. _C'mon, calm down,_ he thought, returning to the chair. He tried to compose himself, tried to stop his muscles from twitching, and overall tried to shake the feeling that he would collapse. His fingers drummed on his knee, coating it with a cold blue frost. Then they stopped. Then they began to drum again. Then they stopped.

His removed his fingers from his knee.

The man ran a shaky hand through his pure white hair, an ironic feature of his appearance, considering his otherwise apparent youthfulness. He looked not in the slightest bit older than mid-twenties, though no one actually knew his true age.

He put his head in his hands, inhaling a shaky breath. "C'mon Jack, get it together," he muttered.

Then, the door was gently pushed open, and a very exhausted woman emerged, wiping her hands on a dry cloth. Jack immediately jumped up from the chair he had previously occupied with such a sudden force that the chair fell over with an echoing _clang_. "Wh- is-" he tried to say, but the words refused to form properly in his mouth. The woman gave Jack a tired smile in understanding, and nodded towards the room.

"It's alright Sir, go ahead in. Everything's fine," she motioned to the door in encouragement.

Jack released a breath he forgot he had been holding, his clenched muscles automatically relaxing.

"Th-thank you," he said, nodding to the woman, before moving to the door.

"And congratulations," she told him. Jack smiled his thanks and wasted no more time in opening the door carefully and stepping inside. He was greeted with the cheerful splashes of bright colors that painted the walls of the bedroom- all _her_ designs and work- but he paid them no mind. His ice blue eyes were locked on the elegant canopy bed and more importantly, the woman who lay inside it.

Except now she wasn't alone. In her somewhat shaking arms she held a bundle of blankets, the mere sight of which caused Jack's heart to almost stop yet beat faster at the same time. The woman in the bed looked up as she heard him approach, and smiled lovingly. As Jack studied her face, he saw signs of utter exhaustion hidden beneath the glow of happiness. He rushed to her side and carefully embraced her, planting a soft kiss on her damp forehead and brushing a few stray hairs away from her face. He then turned his gaze to the bundle in her arms.

"It's a girl," she told him with a happy sigh.

Jack felt a thousand emotions well up inside him all at once, so fast and so strong that he couldn't even describe or define them. He took a few steadying breaths, searching for the right words.

"Punz she's... she's beautiful," he said finally, but for the world those two simple words could not properly convey the emotions he was feeling for the tiny child in Rapunzel's arms. She lifted the bundle up then, meaning to hand the baby girl over to him, but Jack hesitated, moving away slightly.

"Go on," Rapunzel urged gently, beginning to fear the reason behind her husband's reaction. "She looks just like you."

"Rapunzel," he began, "What... what if I... can't... you know..."

She carefully reached out to grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly, before guiding it to the child in her arms.

"She can't understand the concept of belief yet, Jack. For her, now, in this moment, anything is possible. No one's told her what is and what isn't. She has the whole world open to her. She can be anything she wants, feel anything she wants, believe anything she wants. There's nothing to tell her no, nothing to hold her back. She's your daughter, Jack. For her, anything is possible, including you."

Rapunzel guided his fingers, placing them securely but gently on the tiny girl's head. To his joy, Jack's hand didn't pass through the child's body. He then carefully wrapped his arms around the bundle, pulling his daughter closer to him. A smile cracked on his face, as he rocked the tiny child, not daring to believe what was happening in this moment. Rapunzel leaned back against the pillows on the bed contently, watching with loving eyes the two people she loved more than anything else in the world.

Jack held the child gently, admiring her beauty. Rapunzel was right- she _did _look a lot like him, although he could see traces of her mother in her tiny pink face. Holding his daughter (_his _daughter!) steadily in his arms, his eyes not leaving her tiny face for a second, he slowly wandered over to one of the large windows in the room, through which the palace grounds, as well as the entire kingdom and the surrounding forests and mountains could be seen. The world was covered in a pure white snow, shining and sparkling like glass in the afternoon sun. He looked back down at the sleeping child.

"You may not be able to see any of this now, but it's beautiful," Jack said to his daughter as he came upon the window, "and nowhere near as beautiful as you. This entire kingdom is yours, princess. The _world _is yours. I believe in the future you have, and of the great things you'll do. So I want you to promise me something," he said, sitting down at the cushioned bench beneath the window. "I want you to have dreams, and I want you to chase them. I don't want you to hold back, and never for a single moment think that you are anything less than what you are. I want you to enjoy life, and above all else, I want you to promise me you'll have _fun_ with everything you do."

He glanced at Rapunzel, who was resting peacefully in bed, eyes closed and smiling.

"And I want you to promise me," he continued in a quieter tone, so that only his sleeping daughter could hear him as he continued to rock her gently by the window, "that no matter what happens, you'll always believe. Believe not only in me, but in yourself, too. Promise me that, _Elsa_."

As her name left his lips, he felt a warm happy flutter in his chest. The tiny girl's fist waved in the air as she slept, and Jack chuckled, wondering what she was dreaming about. "Dream about the snow, Snowflake," he urged, leaning back in the window seat.

"I love you," he told her, bending down to kiss her forehead. He was impressed yet grateful when she didn't shiver or otherwise react to his cold temperature. He continued to smile at his daughter, thinking about how lucky he was, and how happy he felt, as the trumpets and fanfares could be heard in the faint distance, announcing the birth of the kingdom's heir to the throne and new princess.

The birth of Her Royal Highness Princess Elsa of Arendelle, daughter of Their Majesties the King and Queen, of Rapunzel Corona and Jack Frost.

~o0o~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Jack is a bit older than his movie-self. Less childish, more grown up. I'm sorry if anyone thinks that takes away from his character, but I assure you his youthful playfulness will still be there. I just wanted him a bit more fatherly, so I made him a bit older. Also, yes, he is the King of Arendelle in this story, and Rapunzel is the Queen- she is her brunette self. All will be explained...**

**Also, Eugene does not exist in this universe.**

**So excited for this story, Iceprincess**


	2. Snowflakes and Sisters

**And like last time, chapter two is posted alongside chapter one!**

**Read, relax, review!**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

It became clear to her parents early on that Elsa was a special child. And not just 'special' as all kids are to their parents, but truly something amazing.

Elsa was gifted in a way no child had ever been before. Like her father, Elsa had the gift of snow.

It hadn't been apparent at first. In fact, during the first year of her life, Elsa's parents believed her to be a completely 'ordinary' child. It was during one winter day, whilst Jack was sitting in a 'rather boring meeting', as he called it, Rapunzel lounged on the floor in the little girl's nursery, humming and brushing her daughter's silky blonde hair- hair so blonde it was almost white. Elsa was clapping her hands in her mother's lap, as she clutched a tiny rag doll in her fist. Rapunzel, out of complete chance, noticed the extremely thin layer of ice that had spread across her skirts. She dropped the hairbrush in stunned surprise, lifting her daughter into her arms.

Upon examination, Rapunzel found the snowflake swirls coating the laughing little girl's palms. She gathered Elsa into her arms and raced out of the nursery and down the hall. They rushed past servants and maids in the many halls of the palace, all of whom bowed or curtsied with phrases of "Good morning!" or "Majesty!" accompanied with looks of surprise and confusion at their Queen and Princess.

"Jack!" Rapunzel yelled as they approached the grand State Room where the meeting was being held. "JACK!" she yelled again, almost breathless as she crashed through the doors that were hastily opened for her by two guards, causing Elsa to laugh from her arms.

Across the room Jack jumped up from his chair, the fear and panic etched plainly onto his face at the sudden appearance of his wife and child. Rapunzel knew better than to interrupt State meetings (as she had been raised a Princess herself) unless there was an emergency.

"Come... and see... You'll... never believe..." the Queen panted, holding out her baby daughter to her approaching husband.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, confused and bewildered as he examined his seemingly healthy daughter, who laughed and tugged at her father's silvery-white hair. The other lords and dignitaries rose from the table, curious as well, though they kept their respectful distance.

"Her hands Jack," Rapunzel explained, her voice barely above a whisper, breathless.

Jack used his free hand to pry Elsa's tiny fists away from his hair, using his thumb to spread her fingers apart. At once he recognized the swirling ice patterns that coated her hands, albeit now a little melted.

"Did she...?" He asked Rapunzel, not able to finish the question.

"How else Jack?" she answered him, not sure whether to be scared or excited. She eyed the dignitaries warily, suddenly unsure if she wanted this discovery to be made public. Jack followed her gaze and understood her sudden hesitation.

"The meeting is adjourned," he announced to the men gathered in the State Room. "We'll continue this tomorrow." The men swiftly and silently made their exit,a few glancing over their shoulders as they left, leaving the couple alone in the large room.

Jack carried Elsa over to the polished dark wood table, holding her steady as her bare feet lightly rested on the table's surface. Ice sprouted from her toes in swirls wherever her feet touched, earning gasps of surprise from her parents.

"Oh Jack," Rapunzel whispered.

Jack held his daughter, staring at her giggling face in pure wonder, feeling he was looking at her again for the very first time.

"I can't believe it," he said, turning back to Rapunzel and leaning down to kiss her joyfully as he held Elsa between them. "This- this is _amazing!_"

And amazing it was. As enthralled as both Rapunzel and Jack were with Elsa's newfound gift, they ultimately decided to keep it a secret from the kingdom until they knew more about her abilities. As Elsa grew more beautiful each day, so did her powers grow in strength. And Jack was by her side every spare moment he had, playing with her and helping her learn her abilities.

The bond the two formed was powerful, as any father-daughter bond must be, and Elsa flourished under her father's care.

...

Two years later, Rapunzel found herself once more pregnant.

"Maybe her hair will be like yours was," Jack mused one night as the couple lay in bed.

Rapunzel's hair had once been a beautiful golden blonde, with the magical ability to heal any injury. But it was cut years ago, and had lost both its golden sheen and its magical power. Though Jack had first fallen in love with Rapunzel when her hair was blonde, he loved her just as much as a brunette.

"You don't even know if it will be a girl!" Rapunzel chided. "Anyway, I very much hope its hair will be completely normal- one magical child is difficult enough to take care of, and besides, think of all the brushing!" Since cutting it caused her hair to turn brown and loose its power, Rapunzel lived for nearly twenty years without a single haircut, resulting in just about 70 feet of hair to take care of.

"But you did it-"

"Painfully!"

Jack chuckled and squeezed Rapunzel's hand. "Or perhaps she'll be like Elsa and me," he whispered, mostly to himself.

"Mmm, perhaps," Rapunzel agreed, thinking of her young daughter asleep in the nursery across the hall, as she herself drifted off to sleep.

...

Princess Anna was born in the Springtime, when the flowers were in full bloom across the kingdom, showering the grounds with splashes of blues and purples and greens. Her birth was a joyful celebration, just like Elsa's had been, with festivities throughout the kingdom in her honor.

This time when Jack rushed into the bedroom he had little Elsa in tow (who had learned to walk and therefore ran whenever she could), both eager to meet the new addition to their family.

"I want to see!" the little blonde girl whined impatiently, arms outstretched to her father. Jack chuckled and helped her up onto his and Rapunzel's bed, where the latter lay with the new baby tucked safely in her arms.

Rapunzel grinned as Jack kissed her, handing over their second daughter into his ready arms. The fears Jack had exhibited when Elsa was born were non-existent this time around, and he was content as he rocked little Anna to sleep.

"Papa, she's so tiny!" Elsa observed from her perch in between her parents, leaning against her father's arm. "And so... pink!" Jack and Rapunzel laughed at their three-year-old's comments.

"Want to hold her, Snowflake?" Jack asked Elsa. Elsa nodded excitedly as Jack gently placed her sister in her tiny arms.

"Careful Jack," Rapunzel said warily from Elsa's other side.

"She's fine Punz," Jack assured her, reaching behind Elsa to take the older woman's hand in his.

"She's gonna be the best little sister ever!" Elsa said, grinning happily.

"Of course she will Snowflake," Jack said, smiling at Rapunzel. "I'm sure the two of you will be the best of friends."

~o0o~

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think so far?!<strong>

**For this story, I plan to update once a week like I did last time, as my schedule permits, of course. So, see everyone next week! **

**Iceprincess**


	3. Worries of a King

**Ok guys. So I know this ship isn't for everyone. I find myself open to any ship, to any pairing, etc, and simply found this one intriguing. This was actually the first frozen 'theory' that I came across- before the movie came out, before the Jelsa ship became so huge. So I just thought I'd try it out. **

**That doesn't mean that those of you who don't support this family idea need to throw hater comments at me ok? You are entitled to your own opinions, but you are also being rude and unthoughtful. If you don't like my idea, then leave this story and find another one ok? Its that easy. The review box is meant for constructive criticism (key word: constructive) and any other thoughts on the writing and story. Not as an outlet for your dislike of a particular ship. That's not what this fanfiction website is about. Writing is meant to be creative- it should be about the writing and story itself, and not about who the particular characters are paired with. **

**Think before you write, before you review. It's easy to hurt someone, even if you weren't trying to or didn't mean to. **

**Thanks guys.**

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

While Elsa was undoubtedly her father's daughter, Anna grew more like her mother. Her smile and joy for life coupled by her unwavering optimism reminded Jack of Rapunzel more and more every day. Unlike Elsa, Anna failed to show any signs of having magical powers, whether it be winter ice or glowing hair. It mattered little to her parents, who considered Anna's personality of sunshine magic enough.

"Help me Daddy!" Elsa begged one sunny afternoon, as the family of four relaxed in the palace ballroom. The windows were open and light refracted through the glass, sending rainbow colors across the floors and walls. The large openness of the room made a perfect playground for Elsa and Jack as they ran around playing their games. Rapunzel laughed as she watched the two from a cushioned sofa over to the side, with Anna, barely a year old, playing in her lap.

"Ok, ok!" Jack chuckled as he came to crouch behind his daughter, taking her hands in his. "What shall we make this time?"

Elsa's face twisted into a mock expression of deep thought, before exclaiming "A snowman silly!"

"Oh a snowman! Of course! I don't know why I even asked!" Jack joked good-naturedly. Ever since he had shown Elsa what a snowman was, it had become the only thing she had wanted to make with her magic. "Ready?" he asked her.

The little girl nodded.

"Concentrate, Snowflake," Jack encouraged, guiding his daughter's hands as her powers went to work on one of the many piles of snow that littered the grand room. "Now the body first- there you go- and the head..."

Soon the finished snowman stood before the two, sparkling in the sunlight that poured through the window.

Elsa squealed in delight and raced away from her father to play with her new creation.

Jack chuckled at his daughter's happiness and walked over to where Rapunzel and Anna sat, joining them on the sofa.

"Tired yet?" Rapunzel smirked, finishing the flower crown she had been constructing in her hands and placing it on Anna's head.

Jack shook his head with a grin. "Come here," he smiled, as little Anna crawled from Rapunzel's lap to his arms. He wore a simple blue hoodie today, not feeling the energy to don formal attire for once, and it wasn't long before Anna's fingers latched onto the hoodie strings.

With the hand that wasn't holding the little strawberry-blond princess, Jack took hold of his staff, previously perched against the sofa, and with a small wave sent snowflakes falling from the high vaulted ceiling of the ballroom.

Elsa laughed from across the room as the snowflakes touched her nose. Jack gazed upon her lovingly.

"What is it Jack?" Rapunzel asked after a moment, taking Anna back into her arms when the little girl began to shiver. Unlike her older sister, Anna did not have complete immunity to her father's chilled temperature, though she did have a better resistance than most people. Jack shrugged, his eyes never leaving Elsa as she ran about in the snow.

"She's getting stronger Punz," he said. "I didn't help her at all this time."

Rapunzel gazed at the snowman Elsa had made thoughtfully. "Well, she _is _getting older... I suppose it's to be expected?"

"I guess I'm just worried about her. She's so young- she doesn't realize what she's capable of... _we _don't even know."

"There's lots of things we don't know, Jack," Rapunzel reassured him, placing a hand on his knee. "Elsa's lucky to have you. She'll be fine."

"It's just... my power is constant," he explained, running a hand through his hair.

"You're worried she'll become more powerful than you?" Rapunzel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack shook his head. "I'm worried that one day I won't be able to help her."

But Rapunzel just laughed. "You and every other father in the world!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Punz."

Rapunzel's eyes softened. "I know," she said. "But she'll be fine," she promised.

Anna laughed as snowflakes touched her outstretched hands. "Wanna go play in the snow?" Rapunzel playfully asked her daughter. Anna's head bobbed in delight as her mother carried her over to where Elsa sat playing with the snowman.

Jack watched his family play, watched as Elsa helped Anna place the flower crown atop the snowman's head, watched as Rapunzel showed his girls the snowball she had created in her hands.

He just chuckled at his own foolishness. Of course Elsa would be fine. Nothing could happen to his family.

...

Unfortunately, it wasn't everyday Jack got to wear hoodies and play in the ballroom with his girls. He had a kingdom to run.

Yes, Jack was _the _Jack Frost, the spirit of snow and winter. Did the people of Arendelle find it strange that this mythical being was their king and ruler? Not at all. To them, Jack Frost was much more than a myth. He was a very real person in their minds, and one would be hard-pressed to find a single person in the kingdom that did _not _believe in Jack Frost, not to mention the other mythical beings.

Arendelle was a land of magic, a beautiful place where each season was extravagant, and each event a cause for grand celebration.

It was home.

However, Jack was also a Guardian of Childhood in addition to a king, which meant he had duties outside of Arendelle. It wasn't terribly hard to balance the two, as the only thing his job as a Guardian required him to do was bring Fun to the children of the world. However, there was the every-once-in-a-while oddball occasion on which he had business with the other Guardians to take care of, meaning he was away from home for various lengths of time.

During these trips, the royal advisor, Jonathan, would step in to help Rapunzel handle the kingdom and her children. A modest man with high moral, he held the highest authority in the palace besides Rapunzel when Jack was not around. Still, although he knew the kingdom was in good hands with Jonathan in charge, Jack never stayed away a minute longer than necessary, eager to return home to Rapunzel and his little girls.

Every time he'd come home from one of these rare trips, he'd bring back little gifts from the other Guardians for his children to enjoy. Chocolate from the Easter Bunny, new toys from Santa, and the like.

On one such occasion, when Elsa was six and Anna was almost three, he returned home to the palace to find the great hall covered in a thin layer of clear, glittering ice. His eyes widened, taking in the sight as a servant took his cloak and bag.

"Wha- what happened?" he asked, watching maids rush about in futile attempts to melt the ice.

"Your daughters, my Lord," the servant informed him, chuckling slightly. "I believe they were playing 'hide and seek'?"

Just then, the two princesses in question came bounding down the grand staircase with shouts of "Papa!" and "Daddy's home!"

Jack sank to the floor to catch the girls' tackling hugs. He kissed them each on the head before turning to the older of the two, wanting an explanation. "Elsa, did you do this?"

She grinned from ear to ear, nodding triumphantly.

Jack shook his head with a grin, completely amazed at how fast his daughter's powers were growing.

"Unfortunately for us, Sir," one of the maids interrupted then, slightly annoyed with the princess, "she can't seem to be able to melt it, and we haven't been able to properly polish the banisters."

"We'll work on it," Jack promised the maid, using his staff to de-frost the room.

"Presents!" Anna cried, suddenly spotting the big red bag the servant had placed by the door. Jack chuckled, kissing the little girl on the cheek.

"Elsa, go find Mama please?" he asked her.

She nodded before scampering off to find Rapunzel. Jack stood up, Anna still in his arms.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?" he responded.

"Why don't _I _have magic?"

Jack paused and looked at his daughter in mock surprise. "But Anna, you _do _have magic!"

The little girl giggled. "I do?"

"Of course!" Jack answered, tapping her nose with his finger. "Magic kisses!"

Anna giggled again and kissed her father's cheek playfully. Jack leaned down to retrieve his staff and the red bag of presents from North, aka 'Santa', before walking with Anna down the main hall to find Elsa and Rapunzel.

~o0o~

* * *

><p><strong>So, Jonathan is basically the movie-father. Since the actual parents don't have names, I just picked one I liked. As mentioned before, Rapunzel is her brunette self, and is being pictured as the movie-mother.<strong>

**Again, Eugene does not exist in this universe. Also, the cousins theory is also (obviously) null-and-void as well. **

**Hope this clears some stuff up. It will make more sense as the story progresses, I promise. **

**Alrighty then, hopefully will see you all next week. **

**Thanks guys!**

**Iceprincess**


End file.
